thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
Dragons (龍 Ryū) are one of the most fearsome and noble creatures that inhabit Hylion, and these serpent-like creatures play a very critical part in the history of human. History With a lifespan that far exceeds most other races found in Hylion, it is no surprise that they play a critical part in the history of magic in the human world. It was said that dragon's long ago had been approached by a select few humans who asked for their wisdom and aid in advancing their meager society at the time. Dragons, being the highly intelligent creatures that they are, saw great promise in the human and agreed to teach them the ways of the world in an agreement that would give them peace between the two races and advance the world in a way that the dragon's could not. Through the teachings of these kind hearted dragons, humans learned the ways of the dragon language and how to channel the energy of the earth. This language that they were taught would later come to be called Runes, and that magic that they were gifted with and now able to control was known as Ki. With the generosity of these dragons and gifting man with the knowledge of Ki, the human race advanced ahead several centuries while the dragons were given peace to live their solitary lives. Now because dragon's are quite solitary creatures, sightings of these beautiful creatures have become quite a rare feat, as they are often located few and far between. Dragon's will often leave humans alone as long as they are left alone as well, but have been seen to be very sympathetic when it come to humans, as they have been seen taking in lost and orphaned children. There have even been instances of dragons passing on their power's to these orphans, showing that dragon's and human will forever be linked through history. Society Though these creatures are of great power in mind and body, they have no society or social structure of their own. They lived, bred, and die with no one aside from their kin to pass their knowledge onto; those kin often taking on the same fate of guarding their territory alone in another land. Dragons will often only come together for mating, the child leaving as soon as it reaches maturity because of the fierce territorial nature they display that has been accredited for their solitary lifestyle. Though a sense of hierarchy is not absent in the otherwise structure-less society of dragons. Often those dragons who hold the most land, or have the strongest magical abilities, will command greater respect from lesser dragons who are just starting off. Due to their longevity this has led to the eldest of dragons to stand atop the rest, taking over territories and demanding repentance from any dragon who dares threaten their land. Abilities Aside from their physical characteristics giving immense strength, along with the ability to fly, one of their most impressive abilities is that of their mastery over the use of Ki. Being wise and intelligent creatures, they were one of the first beings to master the use of Ki and it's abilities to create magic spells. Their physiology allows them to store, transform, and emit magical energy without the need for incantations like that of humans. Their mastery of Ki and its uses have given Dragon's the ability to perform feats unseen to the likes of humans, one of the most notable being that of Scaled Ascension. This Ki technique allows them to essentially pass on their soul and abilities to that of other creatures if their natures are compatible. Trivia Category:Race Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Races Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Monsters